Ellipses
Hayden is one of the top students at the school and a member of The Elite Club. Hayden is a very cold and sarcastic person who dresses purposefully in an androgynous way. She can be seen as intimidating and unapproachable until people get to know her. History Hayden as a child, was not like other girls. Instead of playing with dolls, she would find interest in martial arts and body works. Her father, Calvin Crawford, is a well respected martial arts practitioner that ran a martial arts class. She would enjoy watching him practice, and sometimes even followed what he did. Hayden practiced with her dad weekly for years until she was 13. At that age, she signed up for a spot in the Regional Martial Arts Tournament where she excelled in. Her father was proud of her for getting first place in her first real Tournament. The news spread quickly, as the Martial Arts Community and classmates recognized her skill as a fighter. Hayden gained popularity from students and teachers which started to bother her a little. The feeling of always being on the spotlight started to annoy her, so she started to act more reserved and dress in darker clothes until it stopped. Most people got the hint, but some students saw it as condescending. Some days on her way home, she would get jumped by students and brush it off like nothing happened. At one point, a powered user attacked her that had a strength enhancement ability. She applied her martial arts and anatomy knowledge to her fullest extent to knock him out. Hayden got out of the fight with minor injuries thanks to her agility, but extremely exhausted. She stayed home for a week. Her return was greeted with many "welcome backs" even by the others. She would soon return to a crazy life in school. Time went by and the National Martial Arts Tournament came. It was a televised event that included to best of the best, with Hayden invited to join. She took up the offer and joined the tournament as the only brown belt to ever compete. Everyone would watch Hayden to see her skill... she was no pushover. After eliminations, everyone received their opponent and bracket with Hayden receiving the most difficult ones. Her hard-fought battles stunned the audiences, with her displayed skills as she fought her way through the brackets. Until she had to face a surprise opponent, Calvin Crawford the seventh Dan fighter. It was father against daughter with a clash to be expected from a master and a prodigy. The match was fierce, both were evenly matched. Both were inching forward and back waiting for the someone to make a mistake. Then finally, Calvin made a false move to bait out Hayden into opening up. Calvin, unfortunately, underestimated his daughter's agility as she took full advantage of the opening. It was over in a flash. Hayden's father lost gracefully and gave her the encouragement to go on. Finals came, Hayden's body was exhausted as well as her opponent's. Both were keeping a slow pace to catch their breath. It looked like it was an advantage for her opponent, because Hayden was in the same state as she was in the start. Her opponent kept taking advantage of that, but an exhausted Hayden could only block attacks to critical areas and counter occasionally. The two eventually collapsed in the ring, but the National Tournament couldn't end in a tie. The new added rule to become champion was to stand up, pose and say "I'm the winner!" Hayden was so close to winning, she tried to stand, but her legs gave in and she fell unconscious. Her father and some of the audience moved by Hayden's performance rushed to her aid. When she was carried off stage by her father, he noticed the Hayden felt heavier than normal. Removing her gi, to her dad's surprise, she was wearing forty pounds in training equipment underneath. Calvin didn't know how to feel, he felt proud that her daughter could handle so much, but at the same time worried if anything backfired. The ambulance came ten minutes later and Hayden was taken to the hospital. Story Season 1 Hayden splits her time between The Elite Club, The Art Club, The Watchdogs and (to a lesser extent) The Games Club. Hayden didn't join The Watchdogs until Session 4, when the party was introduced to the serial killer, Stalker. She didn't come into contact with them again until Session 10, when she came across Stalker in the middle of a kill near Vandal's safehouse. Hayden was one of the most gung-ho about rescuing Harvey when he was kidnapped by The Doom Disciples. Hayden formed a pseudo relationship with fellow Elite Club member Simon, who seems to be the only (semi-)functional member of the group. Later, it blossomed into a full-on relationship after he gave her a necklace with an infinity symbol on it. 1998-2004 After the events of 1998, Ellipses made friends with most of the members of the ZPA, even the less-than-savoury ones. She then skipped The Wards, and received personal training from The Chronomancer who taught her the intricacies of manipulating time. Soon after, she became a Lone Wolf for the Los Angeles area and changed the way she looked, making her almost completely unrecognisable from her old self. She stayed together with Simon, even after he went overseas to Afghanistan. He returned in February 2004, just in time for Hayden's birthday (pretty rare to celebrate since she was born on a leap year). They have an apartment in Downtown LA, mostly for convenience's sake. They could probably both afford a house out in Malibu, but then again, why bother? There's only the two of them, after all. She was hand-picked to join The LA Rangers, considering her immense skill and dedication to the cause. Never in her life, despite her capabilities, has she killed a criminal, something Connor McNulty himself approves of. Season 2 In the Rangers, she serves as one of the two Leaders, the other being her rival Sasaki Kojiro. Something about him really doesn't sit right with her. Either way, she is forced to work with him, so she doesn't make a fuss about it. Choosing between finding Blackhawk and tracking down the Super Hacker, Ellipses chose to lead the party towards the hacker. This lead to Pixel, a young technopath who led the party to her, in order to warn them about Origami, who went AWOL and has been put onto a hit list, for going against orders. The party tracked down Bos'n, the villain who killed her sister to San Francisco (with the help of The Millennium Force), leading them straight to Origami, who sought to kill him. Hayden talked her down and was given the keys to her hotel room, which apparently had "what The Vanguard was really after" inside of it. Within the hotel, under the bed, they found a small black folder and a lot of handwritten notes. In the dossier, she learned Kojiro's biggest secret: his secret identity... Along with the identities of the other members of The LA Rangers. Judging by his reaction to seeing it, there is no doubt in her mind that it is 100% real. Costume Hayden wears a black trench coat with metal plates sewn into it, in order to use her Resonance powers. She usually wears gloves, a respirator and night vision goggles along with the coat. For footwear, she wears combat boots. Power Hayden's power allows her to affect the flow of time, usually slowing or stopping it entirely. She can zig-zag the flow of time to create concussive blasts called ''Resonances ''off of solid objects. Category:The Watchdogs Category:The Elite Club Category:Player Characters Category:Females Category:ZPA Students Category:LA Rangers